Chapter 63
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 63 is the sixty-third chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on March 29th, 2019, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . Plot As Kimihito was scheduled to face the Medusa tribe's test, the Medusae instead declared to forestall the tournament in order to hold a meeting between the tribes to decide upon the tribes' future participation in the Extra Species Exchange Program. Revealing that their plan was to withdraw from the exchange program as a means to find communal husbands, the Medusa instead offered that they create a "job system" where the Lamia, Medusa, Echidna and Melusine tribes hire multiple men whose jobs would be to act as communal husbands. This new plan would not only allow the tribes to have access to a larger number of men to procreate with, any procreation would be considered consensual and not infringe on the new Extra Species Exchange laws prohibiting the abduction of men. Concerned that agreeing to the new plan meant the tribes would have to give up the men they had already found through the exchange program, Miia voices her discontent with the Medusae' plan only to be assured that the men the tribes had already found could simply be "re-hired" to be communal husbands once the new plan was enacted. Not willing to have Kimihito become a communal husband, Miia began arguing for the benefits of remaining in the exchange program; that it enabled those that wanted to have a monogamous relationship with a man a chance to go abroad and find their intended "true love". However, as she attempts to describe the benefits of the program, she launches into an erotic description of her interactions with Kimihito which provokes the other tribes to boast about their communal husbands, resulting in all four tribes launching into a mass orgy to "sample" each other's husbands, including Kimihito. Still trying to keep Kimihito for herself and having aroused herself with her daydreams, Miia attempts to get Kimihito to have sex with her before the other Lamia get to him, however, her three Lamia friends quickly attempt to join in and then Miia's mother joins in and tries to pull her daughter's boyfriend into having sex with her. As the entire tournament devolves into a mass orgy, the observing townsfolk ponder what to do as they too wanted to have sex but there were no men to have sex with. Conveniently at that moment a tour bus filled with male tourists arrives into the town and the tourists are quickly divested of their clothes and engulfed into passionate sex with the horny Lamia. Just as Miia is about to take Kimihito, with Kimihito himself attempting to get her to snap out of her lust, Draco announces herself in a grand entrance, having followed them to her home town in another attempt to woo her. However, she unwittingly jumps right into the town-wide orgy and Miia's three friends immediately engulf her and start having sex with her despite her being a woman and her continual pleading for Miia to save her. With Draco's grand entrance being a sufficient distraction, Centorea and Rachnera manage to drag Miia and Kimihito out of the orgy and Miia snaps out of her arousal. Content that the tribes will stay in the exchange program, even while following the Medusa Tribe's new plan, Miia discovers that her mother had actually wanted Kimihito to participate in the tournament not to replace Mr Sir, who was more than capable of participating even with his bad back, but as a ploy to pressure Miia into going all the way, or at the very least betrothing herself, with Kimihito. With the emergency at her home town dealt with, Miia, Kimihito and the other girls return to Japan where they discover souvenirs from Italy that Lala had bought during her unplanned holiday. |} |} Key Events *Draco makes a return. *Miia, Kimihito, and the rest of the homestays return to Japan. *Lala's head returns from her vacation in Italy. Trivia *The mask Lala returns home with after her holiday in Rome may be a carnival mask from the Carnevale Romano festival. If this is true, and Lala attended the Carnevale, that would place this story arc around February 23rd and February 28th, when the Carnevale is held. Category:Chapters